starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spectre
The info boxes of spectres were taken directly from ghost pages. For example, instead of saying "enables spectre to..." it says "enables ghost to...". Obviously, this page is about spectres and not ghosts, but I can't seem to edit the little boxes, or maybe I'm not looking hard enough. Can someone please tell me where to go? Brainwasher5 18:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow! True, many thanks, sir. I already edited the boxes. However, if you ever need to edit them by yourself, just go to the template page of the box (you will see a list of all the templates used in an article when you click on 'edit this page'. The list can be found at the bottom of the page). ;) Omega20 18:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Canon Choice in Sc2 In the info page, you have down that Raynor sided with Tosh. However, there is no evidence to suggest that Tosh is the canon choice. Even in the Collector's Edition they never said which choice was actually canon, they just listed different outcomes in random order. That info is very misleading. User:ImperialGuard1 The bonus dvd says, according to our sources. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 19:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I looked through the bonus material. Never once did Blizzard ever say that there was a true story or canon choice. The guy doing the commentating was demonstrating different outcomes between one choice verse the other. He picked Tosh and Hanson first, then he went back and showed what could have happened if you didn't pick them. User:ImperialGuard1 :::Then why did someone remove the branching storyline for Gabriel Tosh ? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 12:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) If they wanted to make it ambiguous, they wouldn't have made the cutscenes have a preferred variant. And as far as I know, they never said otherwise in the dvd. So, the evidence points to it being the true story.--Hawki 13:42, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if Hawki says that, then you have your explanation, Mr. ImperialGuard. -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 14:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Still seems a little vague. Especially compared to this statement: "Question: With the branching paths you can take in the single-player campaign, like choosing to grab the artifact, how will it affect the canon? Dustin Browder: Right now, I think we're assuming that Raynor finishes the game and that it ends in one way, but we simply won't let those choices be a part of the canon down the road. Follow-up: Back during like WC1 WC2 you pick the Alliance or the Horde game, so it'd be like that? Dustin Browder: No, it will be like, we don't talk about the colonists from Haven anymore, because it would have been your choice as to how they lived or died or whatever happened to them, right? Follow-up: So they wouldn't factor it in. Dustin Browder: We do not factor it in. That content is yours right? We have given to you, the player. You decided what happened there, we didn't decide, and it's hands-off for us down the road." Taken from here: http://sclegacy.com/feature/3-events/670-april-19th-wings-of-liberty-fansite-qa-session I'm not so sure there's a canon choice. 08:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Please make your opinions known at Forum: Canon Dominion Spectre in HotS So, in the Back in the Saddle cinematic http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Back_in_the_Saddle?file=GetItTogether_SC2-HotS_VCine1, Bravo Team seems to have a Spectre as a member. Does this mean the Dominion have their own Spectres? Or are we assuming he's just a Ghost wearing a Spectre helmet? --Shadow Archon (talk) 08:50, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :The latter. IMO, the soldier is clearly a Ghost, even with the helmet. That, and the colour scheme is blue (ala Nova/Kerrigan) whereas Spectres have always had red light on their suits.--Hawki (talk) 09:41, May 4, 2015 (UTC) : Kerrigan, Nova, and a Spectre all have had a green color scheme with their hostile enviroment suit in the past. Ghost Kerrigan also has a red color scheme as Nova's skin in Heroes, while also having the orange color in Swarm (if that counts). : I don't think the color of their suit is indicative of anything by itself. :However, my point in this circumstance is moot. Checking the subtitled version of the scene, he is indeed stated to be a Ghost. --Shadow Archon (talk) 18:47, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Essence of Eternity and spectres. So, when you play that mission, you have access to spectres. I checked by starting a new WoL campaign, picking Nova and then running Back in the Saddle mission and then the titular one and found out that even though master archive did register a change(at least HotS one did) there was no change in the Essence of Eternity. I had spectres even though I chose Nova. The question is: is that good enough to mention the spectres' involvement in the epilogue without mentioning the covert ops choice? --Altom41 (talk) 16:00, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I'd say so, but I'd wait to see other people's opinions on it. It was confirmed by Blizzard that siding with the Spectres was the canon choice, and this is an important fact because it means there were Spectres still sane and loyal to Raynor in spite of most of them turning to Amon's control. Subsourian (talk) 16:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and I also checked on Youtube, and so far I have not been able to find anyone who didn't have spectres in that mission--Altom41 (talk) 16:23, November 24, 2015 (UTC)